The present invention relates generally to a device for the discharge of urea solution into an exhaust gas conduit.
Devices of this type are used, amongst other things, with motor vehicles and in particular with utility vehicles which are driven by a diesel motor, in order to reduce the emissions of nitric oxide of these motors. For this, a reduction agent is led to the exhaust gas flow coming from the motor, before entry into a catalyzer arranged in the exhaust gas conduit, for the breakdown of the nitric oxide. With regard to the reduction agent, as a rule, it is the case of an aqueous urea solution which is injected into the exhaust gas flow and there, converts the nitric oxide into nitrogen and water.